1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radiation diagnostic device wherein radiograph information of an object for inspection is irradiated upon a picture image record medium to make radiation photographing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exemplary ones of conventional radiation diagnostic devices are devices of the type wherein an X-ray is irradiated upon an object for inspection to make X-ray photographing of the object for inspection.
One of the type just mentioned is a device of the type wherein X-ray photographing is carried out while an X-ray fluoroscopic image is being observed in accordance with an X-ray photographing method of the film intensifying screen type wherein a large number of X-ray films loaded in position in the device are taken out one by one and a pair of intensifying screens are disposed on and closely contacted with front and reverse faces of a thus taken out X-ray film. The device of the type just mentioned is particularly called cassetteless X-ray snapshot photographing device.
In contrast to such a cassetteless X-ray snapshot photographing device, there is another device which can photograph using a fluorescent sheet called an imaging plate and carrying a fluorescent substance of an accelerated phosphorescence thereon. An imaging plate on which picture image information is recorded by the device just mentioned is sent to a picture image reading device where the recorded picture image is read out. In the picture image reading device, a face of the imaging plate is scanned by a beam of excitation light to cause accelerated phosphorescent light to be emitted from the imaging plate, and the accelerated phosphorescent light is converted into electric signals which are then processed to obtain a picture image which is superior in diagnostic aptitude.
To the contrary, a device has not yet been provided wherein an X-ray film and an imaging plate can both be used for X-ray photographing. Further, while an imaging plate can be used repeatedly, the life of such an imaging plate is comparatively short because no special attention is paid to prevention of damaging to a surface of the imaging plate in a transporting system for an imaging plate.